falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Caretaker.txt
DialogueRailroadMercer |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000B3EA1 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Yeah, yeah. Hi and whatever. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thought he heard a noise, scared}'' What was that? Oh, nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Tired, raw nerves}'' I don't know how much more I got of this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grim as death}'' You weren't there. At the Switchboard. One day the Institute's gonna kill us all, I tell ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttered, nervous}'' Listen, I think it's much safer if we pretend we don't know each other. |after= |abxy=}} RRR02a |scene= |srow=19 |topic=000B3EA0 |before= |response=''{Nervous as hell / Conspiratorial}'' Do you got a geiger counter, bub? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I have one. |abxy=A}} |topic=000B3E9E |before=Player Default: Yeah, I have one. |response=''{Skittish, trying to make this sound believable}'' Then make sure it's got plenty of juice. Lots of hot spots nearby. I warned you. |after=QuestGiver: Kind of wish you would of set up a cot or something, but at least it's safe, right? It is safe, right? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B3E9D |before=Player Default: No, I don't. |response=''{Skittish, trying to make this sound believable}'' Then, boy, you're in the wrong place. I'm popping Rad-X like aspirin over here just to stay alive. Get out of here. Save yourself. |after=QuestGiver: Kind of wish you would of set up a cot or something, but at least it's safe, right? It is safe, right? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B3E9C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Mine is in the shop. |response=''{Relief / Grateful}'' You're HQ's new guy, right? Thanks for setting up this place. |after=QuestGiver: Kind of wish you would of set up a cot or something, but at least it's safe, right? It is safe, right? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Mine is in the shop. |response=''{Relief / Grateful}'' You're HQ's new gal, right? Thanks for setting up this place. |after=QuestGiver: Kind of wish you would of set up a cot or something, but at least it's safe, right? It is safe, right? |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000B3E9B |before=Player Default: Why do you ask? |response=''{Skittish, trying to make this sound believable}'' Plenty of hot spots nearby. If you don't got a geiger counter, boy, you can soak up a lot of rads. Don't say I didn't warn you. |after=QuestGiver: Kind of wish you would of set up a cot or something, but at least it's safe, right? It is safe, right? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000B3E96 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Then make sure it's got plenty of juice. Lots of hot spots nearby. I warned you. |response=''{Bitching - then gets scared}'' Kind of wish you would of set up a cot or something, but at least it's safe, right? It is safe, right? |after=Player Default: You shouldn't have any problems out here. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Then make sure it's got plenty of juice. Lots of hot spots nearby. I warned you. |response=''{Jumpy - thinks he hears something / Afraid}'' What? What's that? Sorry. Never know when You-Know-Who may got your number, right? |after=Player Default: You shouldn't have any problems out here. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000B3E95 |before=Player Default: You shouldn't have any problems out here. |response=''{Sharing a joke, weakly}'' Yeah, this place is definitely better than the last hole in the wall I was at. It was literally a hole in the wall. |after=QuestGiver: We got a package incoming. You know, package? I've plotted out her escape route. Got a new guy, new tourist, that's going to help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B3E94 |before=Player Default: You lose your nerve? You know the risks we take in this line of work. |response=''{Irritation / Irritated}'' Of course, I do. Better than you. It doesn't mean I got to like it, though. |after=QuestGiver: We got a package incoming. You know, package? I've plotted out her escape route. Got a new guy, new tourist, that's going to help. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B3E92 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Are you all right? You seem a little jumpy? |response=''{Reliving the horror - very traumatized}'' I've had too many close calls. I used to work HQ, like you, but after the last HQ went lights out I just had to get away. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Regrouping}'' Enough about me. |after=QuestGiver: We got a package incoming. You know, package? I've plotted out her escape route. Got a new guy, new tourist, that's going to help. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000B3E8D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, this place is definitely better than the last hole in the wall I was at. It was literally a hole in the wall. |response=''{Anxious, having a hard time staying focused}'' We got a package incoming. You know, package? I've plotted out her escape route. Got a new guy, new tourist, that's going to help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Pulls himself together}'' He's all ready to sign up but he's got big problems. We clear those problems up, and our package's got a nice cozy shack to lay low in. |after=Player Default: If it'll help a synth, count me in. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B3E8C |before=Player Default: If it'll help a synth, count me in. |response=''{relief, apologetic / Grateful}'' I knew I could count on you. I wish I could tell you what you're going up against. But I got no idea. |after=QuestGiver: I'll mark it on your map. Go there and do what you HQ types do. Then K8's all set. I'll make sure she gets out of the Commonwealth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B3E8B |before=Player Default: I want more details than that. |response=''{shared irritation / Irritated}'' You know how it goes. The dead drop only mentions the problem and the location. |after=QuestGiver: I'll mark it on your map. Go there and do what you HQ types do. Then K8's all set. I'll make sure she gets out of the Commonwealth. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B3E8A |before=Player Default: Understood. |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' Don't know what you'll be facing, but it's got to be dealt with. |after=QuestGiver: I'll mark it on your map. Go there and do what you HQ types do. Then K8's all set. I'll make sure she gets out of the Commonwealth. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B3E89 |before=Player Default: What's the tourist's "problem?" |response=''{Shared irritation / Irritated}'' Hell if I know. You know how it goes, the dead drop says hostiles have to go bye-bye and we take care of it. |after=QuestGiver: I'll mark it on your map. Go there and do what you HQ types do. Then K8's all set. I'll make sure she gets out of the Commonwealth. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000B3E84 |before=Player Default: I knew I could count on you. I wish I could tell you what you're going up against. But I got no idea. |response=''{Sounds almost normal - cares about the job}'' I'll mark it on your map. Go there and do what you HQ types do. Then K8's all set. I'll make sure she gets out of the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000B3EA0 |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' Whatever you did worked. The tourist has signed on. K8's already on the move. |after=QuestGiver: Take this. I might have more jobs later. Thanks, bub. |abxy=A}} |topic=000C8E0F |before=NPCMCaretaker: Whatever you did worked. The tourist has signed on. K8's already on the move. |response=''{Grateful, but getting a little distracted / Grateful}'' Take this. I might have more jobs later. Thanks, bub. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=000B3E9F |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Hey, hey. Over here. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCaretaker.txt